Defying Gravity
by HearMeCalling
Summary: The continuation of michallev's heart-touching and painful story about one boy and his falling far, but picking himself up again. CHANGED RATING because it's really not that violent. :
1. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This work was originally done by the magnificant **michallev**, but he couldn't continue this so I decided to. I know it won't be as good as his, but please at least respect it. ^^" Thank you and enjoy!

**PS: **Please review or I will have no motivation to writing more. :/

* * *

The two men walked into the house slowly. Will Schue's heart was racing, worried about how this conversation would go. How could this father--the father who wasn't sure how to handle the fact that his son was gay--handle such a thing? How could he not go into a state of shock after hearing it? The man mulled over these questions until the were seated in the living room with the TV on a low volume. Burt had apparently turned down the sound to hear if Kurt was home or not, and running out the exact moment he did. Normally the boy came home at 4:30 or so after Glee club had been dissmissed, and here it was an hour later. Needless to say it was obvious Burt was worried.

They settled into opposite seating, Burt in an armchair and Will on a couch. They stared at each other before with a long silence, Will not knowing how to begin and Burt waiting for the man to say something. He couldn't think of theright words to use. "Your son was abused." That was very blunt and this situation had to be taken lightly so as to not douse the wound with anything more painful than what was already happening. The weather outside wasn't helping in the least, although it seemed fitting to the circumstances. A dreary day for dreadful words.

"I'm not sure how to begin," admitted Will, sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just begin with Friday. He came home...with a black eye and a few bruises on his face, looking really damaged. Then he vomited. I thought maybe the flu or something, and that maybe he was dizzy and fell and hit something, but it all seemed too..."

"Coincidental? Unrealistically improbable?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I heard that your son was....abused. Perhaps sexually abused, but I'm not for certain. He's seemed extremely hesistant to touch anyone or get really that close to anyone lately. He also yelled at Rachel Berry and shoved her. It's a long story, but that's the gist of what happened at Glee. I figured that...well...being...abused would have those emotional affects on somebody. He has been out of it quite a lot lately. I'm worried for his well being. If we don't confront him soon..."

By that time Burt had already entered a state of utter shock. He laid back in the chair, eyes as wide as dinner plates and mouth agape. Will instantly felt horrible for having said anything, but it had to be done. It had to be made right. Kurt deserved that much.

"Oh God... Oh my God..." His horrified face was set unmoving, his eyes not blinking. "I knew it...I knew something was wrong. He wouldn't tell me...but I knew." He was sprouting nonsense. Will stood to his feet and walked over to Mr. Hummel, placing a hand on his shoulder. The man didn't react at all, he just sat there eerily unmoving.

"Something needs to be done about this, but you needed to know....It isn't right to keep things locked up like this. We need to talk to your son. Who knows what might happen if it goes untreated..." Hopefully the boy's mental state wasn't borderline madeness. That was what scared Will the most: if Kurt became depressed, paranoid... Anything could happen at this point.

Kurt had heard the mumbling in the living room after changing into a nice, warm bathrobe and pajama pants that had been bought for him as a gift. His eyes were sore from all the tears and he felt like someone had filed him with lead. His feet shuffled against the floor slowly. His heart--the slow rythmic beating that echoed in his ears--stopped for a moment when he heard a little bit of their conversation. "...It isn't right to keep things locked up like this. We need to talk to your son. Who knows what might happen if it goes untreated..." Kurt felt his knees lock and his swayed in his stance. He clung to the wall and slid down it, his knees up to his chin. He listened. His heart was sinking every second a single word was uttered. How could Mr. Schue have known? Who told him...?

Of course Kurt knew the answer. Of course it was Finn. He _sweared_ though! He sweared on the life of the unborn baby that he thought was his! He trusted Finn with everything in him. He felt backstabbed, betrayed, angry, and heartbroken. Didn't his promise mean anything...? Kurt knew something at that moment: You can never trust anyone. Not with your secrets, not with your feelings, not with their promises. You can't ever trust anyone for anything. Only you can trust yourself. Kurt should've known. How could he? Kurt should've known....

He staggered towards the entrance of the living room. The men saw him and Burt jumped up to hug him as tightly as he could without hurting him. It was contact. Kurt flinched, but allowed his father to hug him. His arms were like dead weights on his sides, so he couldn't lift them up to hug him. He was too tired, too defeated to do anything that required much physical exertion. Burt pulled away when Kurt didn't respond, just standing motionless.

"How dare you," croaked Kurt to Mr. Schue. "...I bet Finn told you..."

"Kurt, it was the right thing to do..."

"NO!" The boy shouted with some of the last bit of energy he had. "It wasn't! He swore! This is my burden and mine alone! I can handle myself..." Kurt staggered backwards, and his knees locked, causing him to fall on the hardwood flooring. He landed on his butt and caught himself with his hands. Pain shot through his body upon impact. He mouthed the word "Ow", his face distorted into an unfamiliar expression. He wouldn't be able to get up. He was all over in pain once more, after jarring himself just a little with a small sort of bump against the floor. Burt rushed over and gently picked up the boy into a bridal style fashion, his eyes closing and...then all was black.

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke to the bright sunlight outside his window. He blinked several times. His eyes were sore and dry after a day of crying and days of misery. He didn't want to move a muscle because every single part of him ached. But somehow he brought himself to get out of the bed and trudge over to his vanity and sat down--slowly and gently--onto the stool provided. He stared at himself. The bruises on his face were turning yellow and slightly more attractive than they had been. He also took a moment to examine other parts of his body such as his rib cage and his stomach. And there it was....the word. That word that turned him to ice the second he heard even a breath of it. "Fag". He remembered it. It came violently rushing back to his brain, the sounds, the laughter, the touching, the pain, all of it. Kurt felt that nauseusness return, and he ran for the bathroon and dry heaved.

That was right...he hadn't ate in days. He had some crackers and water his dad made him eat yesterday even though Kurt begged just to have the water, but his father was stubborn. He needed some sort of nourishment. Kurt kept dry heaving until he was tired and slumped back onto the floor. No, he was not going to cry again. His eyes were still burning from yesterday and the day before that...

He stood to his feet, an accomplishment that was usually something quick and easy to do, but now was like a curse. He didn't want to have anything to do with anyone anymore it seemed. Not his father, not Mr. Schue, not Mercedes, not Tina, not Artie, not Brittany, not Santana, not Mike, not Quinn, not Puck (he never wanted anything to do with him anyways), not Rachel (again, he never wanted anything to do with her either), and definately not Finn. He hated Finn. Finn told. Finn lied.... He was never going to keep his promise in the first place.

"Kurt, you're awake." His father was at the door of Kurt's personal bathroom looking concerned. Kurt turned away from him. He knew. He knew Kurt's sins. How dirty he was...to be beaten and assaulted like that....his son was dirty. "Go back to bed. I've asked Figgins to give you a week off, and more if you...need it."

"No. I'm going to school." He had to get out of that house. He had to try to begin his life...he had to try. He didn't care if he didn't have any friends....they were all going to work for him one day anyways. "You can't stop me."

Kurt coldly walked by his father. Burt was in a state of disbelief. His son was determined to go to school when he was in pain and looked like a train wreck. Kurt sat duitifully at his vanity and begin to dab his face with a light, sheer powder to hide his problem areas and redness.

"Kurt, it's 1 o'clock. School is about over."

Kurt looked at his bedside clock. There it was...it said 1:00 PM. He had slept for.....17 hours? That was most of a day! Kurt knew he felt terrible, but he figured it was because of his wounds. Rather it was because he had slept so much.

"Damn. Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Kurt glared at his father.

"...you need sleep, son."

"17 hours is plenty. I won't miss practice, anyways."

"No. You're not going."

"I AM GOING." Kurt readied his makeup, lining his eyes ever so lightly. Burt went over to him and jerked the makeup from Kurt's hands. "Give it back!"

"You're not going anywhere. You need to rest." Burt's face was as hard as stone. Kurt was feeling uncharacteristically rebellious and angry.

"I don't need to sleep! I've had enough!" And everytime he did sleep, he would have a nightmare. Always the same one with different variations. The boy's faces--often androgenous, because Kurt only got a few glimpses of their faces--haunted his memories, his subconcious.

"I've hidden your car keys and have taken away your liscence. You won't be able to leave until I say you can."

Kurt grumbled. "Fine!" he shouted, jerking the makeup out of his father's hands. "Leave me alone! Don't come back in here until I _say you can_." He spat the last few words and shoved his father to the stairs. Kurt went back to his bed and face planted onto the pillow, groaning as he felt pain once more. Always pain. So much pain. He began to cry again. (He thought he was cried out, totally dry, but more just seemed to come.) How could he treat his father like that? He really loved his father, but something came over him. That same anger had came out at Glee. He was losing it a lot. He blamed it on those boys. Those satan creeps....He never knew such a hate. He never knew he could feel so much hate for individuals. He love Puck and Rachel in comparison. He would probably call Rachel his best friend if she was compared to those boys. Kurt wanted to kill them....stab him and cut them like they had done to him...

* * *

**200 un-read messages. **

**kurt u ok? **

**From: TinaCohenChang**** _10:30 AM_**

**we miss u **

**From: Brittany _12:00PM_**

**u ok?**

**From: ArtieAbrams**

**i luv you, feel bttr. **

**From: Mercedes(LOVESHERKURT!)Jones _1:00PM_**

Kurt looked at his phone reading all 200 text messages he had been sent since a few days ago. He was sitting in his bed, not allowed to leave the confines of his house for any reason. He was being force-fed by his dad, even though he would leave most of it sit there, becoming cold. Kurt hadn't spoken two words since the other day when he fought with his father. He and his dad would sit in the kitchen eating the food Burt made, and when Kurt was full--usually when there was half the food left on the plate--he would shove it from him and leave without an "excuse me" or something of that sort. He hated hurting his father, but he was mad. He was mad for stupid reasons. For example he refused to take him to the nail salon with his mother in 5th grade and instead took him fishing. Or, like the time he refused to buy him the Cinderella Barbie Doll he had wanted since he could say "Cindyrelly".

He was also furious with his mother. Why did she have to die? He needed his mother but she was dead. He was angry with her for deserting him when there was no one he could turn to. No one. Kurt against the world, it was. Kurt placed his phone on his nightstand and stared at it. He laid back down.

He wondered if this would've if he was straight. No. It wouldn't have. He was weird. He was gay. That was weird. Unacceptable. Freakish. He was literally a freak of nature. He felt dirty, disgusting, grimy....He could feel the weight of his sins on him. _Dad, I'm sorry your son is gay....forgive me dad...forgive me daddy.... I'm sorry your son doesn't retain the innocence he once had. I'm sorry your son has been violeted, beaten, and abused.... I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry I'm weird. I'm sorry I can't give you grandchildren of my own flesh and blood, I'm sorry I can't fall in love with a girl that you will think is beautiful and charming...I'm sorry I'm a freak of nature. I'm sorry I plague your life with worries and sorrows....I'm sorry, daddy...._

What was a kid to do...? He felt as if he had no hope in the world. No one to turn to....

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now. There will be more, don't worry. I sinceraly enjoyed writing this! If you want to read the first two chapters, please check it out here: .net/s/5712915/1/Defying_Gravity

Your reviews make me want to write longer and better! So REVIEW! : D Thank you all once more! :]


	2. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Another chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it. Yes, I know, it took awhile. Now I'm going to start making release dates. It's not as long, but it will get longer.

**Next chapter: April 29th.**

**(And anything I type or whatever is in the dialogue, is what I think the character is thinking or feeling and what they should say. Not actually my opinion.)**

PS: HAPPY APRIL 13th!!! :D

* * *

"There is something seriously wrong with Kurt. He hasn't been at school for days!" Mercedes threw her hands into the air and paced around the choir room. The other glee members looked concerned and puzzled. There was no way Kurt would ever miss this much glee practice and stay at home being sick... It wasn't Kurt. Although, what they had witnessed the other day wasn't Kurt either, but he had pushed Rachel (something they had all wanted to do since day one, but didn't have the gall) and even yelled at her. She was actually trying to do the right thing, but something strange came over him. Like... a wave of anger smashed over him.

"Yeah. I'm a little worried to...." Tina bit her thumbnail a little, looking at Artie who just shrugged.

"He could be sick...and in bed. That may be why he hasn't returned our texts."

Mercedes looked at Finn who was busily fiddling with his pencil who no apparent reason. He was just trying to be discreet, invisible. Being Finn Hudson, he was never invisible.

"Do _you_ know anything Finn?" Mercedes eyed him, hands on hips. Finn jerked his head up and shook it back and forth. Suspicious. Mercedes walked over to him, and stared at him. "Has he been replying to any of your texts?"

"N-no! Honest!"

"You know _something_, Finn Hudson. Don't make me bitch slap it out of you."

Finn sighed and placed his pencil on his desk. He took Mercede's wrist gently, muttered a come on, and Mercedes followed him. She was a little pissed off that he knew something and not her, seeing as Kurt was her home boy and he told her _everything_. Like, the time when he tried out for ballet and accidentally peed himself in his leotard. He was a little kid, but she still knew these things. He also knew some embarrassing things about her. They trusted each other.

Finn took her out into the vacant hallway since the school had been let out and the glee kids were basically the only ones inhabiting the building. Mercedes placed both hands on her hips once more and waited for a viable explanation as to why Kurt was out of school and Finn was acting so strange.

"I know something, yeah, but I can't tell you Mercedes. I've already broken that promise and.... he probably knows that I did. I don't want to make the guy hate me."

"Finn, I am his best friend. You know, the girl that was there for him when he cried about you? 'Quinn's preggers, now I have no chance with him'. I know he probably still has a soft spot for some lame-ass jock-type like you, but chicks before dicks is all I'm sayin'."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Mercedes was being a little inappropriate, but she had to say it. Who else would? Finn didn't need to know something that she should've known from the beginning. But with the way he was acting--all secretly and such--she was beginning to get a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. She kept her angry facade up, to pressure Finn into spilling the beans.

"Mercedes, look. I can't tell you. I had to tell Mr. Schue because he's like an adult and stuff and he knows what to do...but, like, I have no place to say anything... you have to believe me! Go to his house and talk to him or something."

The girl groaned, but gave up, trudging back to the glee room. When she burst through the door, all eyes were on her.

"What did you find out?" asked Tina with a worried look on her face.

"Nothin'. Not a single damn thing. Apparently Kurt told him something and not me." She huffed and sat down in her usual seat, where to her right Kurt would sit. Now she could only look at the empty chair with a sad sort of expression. She wished he was there to laugh with her and to make fun of other McKinley High students. About how their hair looked or what shoes they were wearing. Most of those directing towards Rachel, who sat up next to Finn silent and worried, pondering what might be happening with the glee club and Mercedes's precious Kurt.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Hummel. May I come in?" Mercedes held a boquet of flowers in one hand--pink roses, Kurt's favorite--and DVDs in another. Burt Hummel examined her and decided it was okay for her to come in.

"He won't come out of his room. He's sitting on the bed, watching old Barbara Streisand movies or something." He coughed and led her to his room where the door was closed and the TV was turned up loudly. Burt knocked on it, hard, so as to make a noise over the TV.

"Kurt, you have a visitor." He turned towards Mercedes. "You must be...Mercedes, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's Mercedes."

The TV was muted and the door was twisted open. Kurt peeked outside and Mercedes smiled. He motioned her to come in, looking feeble and weak. His eyes were bloodshot and his face looked sunken in like he hadn't eaten in weeks, even though he hadn't been gone for too long. Just long enough for Mercedes to worry. He stared at her for a little bit and eventually motioned for her to come in.

"God, Kurt," she said as she lunged forward to hug him. He flinched backwards, saying nothing. She let go quickly when she felt him tense up in her arms. He had never done that before. "Kurt..?" He moved like a zombie to the bed. He sat against the headboard.

"Speak to me." She slowly sat next to him, feeling as if she got too close he would start crying or yelling at her just as he had did to Rachel. Kurt stayed silent, watching the pictures flash on the television screen. It was muted, so there was no sound, but Mercedes was worried for this boy. "Please..." She hesitated, but reached out a hand to lay on his shoulder. When he felt the touch, he gasped and jerked away, looking at Mercedes. She was getting frustrated.

"Kurt you have to talk to me, boy. What's gotten into you? It's just me!"

He looked at her with large eyes. He looked like a lost puppy. But she had read about something like this. His skin was this sallow color, his eyes were underlined with a deep purple, he looked like he had lost weight, and his movements were lethargic but jerky when she even came close to touching him. Like he was constantly afraid of his surroundings. PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Kurt had it, no doubt about it.

"That's it. I've read about this. Health class, I think." Now she was extrememly afraid. What could've happened to make Kurt like this?

"Oh no...." She gasped, coming to a conclusion.


	3. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Last chapter wasn't that long. I hope this one will be better. Please enjoy and make SURE to review! : D

**EDIT: Sorry I couldn't get the story out on the 10th, but I haven't been able to write any lately. It SHOULD be out by the 13th. If not.... I apologize again.**

**Next chapter: May 13th**

**I don't really have chapter titles, but this chapter would totally be named "Soar". : D**

* * *

It has been a week since Mercedes visited him. Although he didn't want to tell her what happened, he did. She choked back tears the entire time. He was already in tears when he told her. At the end she gave him a huge hug and although he wanted to reject it in fear that maybe something would happen to him, he didn't. It was Mercedes after all. He loved her. He gave her a huge hug back as they sobbed in each others arms. It strangely made Kurt feel much better and when she left the sickeningly feeling of being alone crept up on him. He felt scared without company now that he had confided in his best friend. He called his father in and for the first time Burt Hummel visited his son. They talked as well and Kurt, as if he was a 5 year old, told his father to stay with him. He needed someone now. He had thought being alone was good, but now all he wanted was someone to stay and talk with him. Someone to hug.

He returned to school that next Monday. The glee kids greeted him with open arms and he felt accepted for the first time in what seemed like ages. Everywhere he went Mercedes had his hand in hers. He was truly happy to see that people cared and he...began to smile. It was gradual, but he did. Since he had joined the cheerios, he had become friends with a few other gay males, two of which in particular who were still a little uncomfortable with their sexuality that he got along with well.

He was becoming more and more involved in school after his wounds became less. This was all to keep his mind off of the terrifying details of that night. He was so engulfed with work that he barely had time to think of anything else. It made him energetic, happier. He smiled often now, but when he was alone and sleeping, he would have constant nightmares. The plot would be the same, but the scenery would change and the men who had beaten him and done so many more things to him morphed into evil demons with protruding horns and vicious fangs. He tossed and turned every night, screaming bloody murder. His father would have to come down stairs to check on his son and after awhile, he told Kurt to move upstairs to the guest bedroom where, if need be, Burt could visit him and comfort him back to sleep. Neither Kurt nor Burt ever got a peaceful night's sleep and it was taking a toll on the constantly busy Kurt Hummeland his father who became a little sloppy with his repairing of cars. It was soon decided that every weekend Kurt would stay at Mercedes house as a vacation so when he fell asleep next to the girl, he would have someone there which gave him a sense of security. Mercedes was one of the strongest people he knew and it was really nice being with her.

A lot of things had changed for Kurt, however, despite the nightmares and the work load. He never talked to Finn, ever. He had once been in love with the quarterback however now it was different because Kurt no longer trusted him. It might have led to his healing process, but he had sworn on Quinn's un-born baby. (Not actually his). Not just that, but Puck never laid a hand on Kurt unless he was thrown into the dumpster. Puck helped the boy out and Kurt would just nod and walk away, feeling a little violated from being so roughly touched. He knew that Puck was just trying to help, but it was scary being grabbed and pulled out of the dumpster. Kurt wasn't used to it yet because Puck was the one who did that so often. All of the glee members basically knew that Kurt was beaten, they just didn't know how badly and how his psyche was affected. They noticed how much he had aged. If a 16-year-old could grow gray hairs, Kurt would have. They noticed the slight differences in Kurt's dressing, how his hair wasn't as perfect as it had been and instead of wearing, say, Chanel dress shoes (patent leather, shined by a professional shoe shiner) he wore a pair of plain Reeboks, probably costing about 30 dollars compared to his 150 dollar ones. His clothing was still quite Kurt, just not as flamboyant. This worried most a little, but they thought nothing of it because he was acting more and more like the fabulous and fierce Kurt Hummel who was, above all, proud of who he was.

Anymore, he thought his sexuality was a nuisance because he saw what could happen if you profess yourself to be different. He looked at girls, really looked at them. Mercedes for instance. She was pretty, withchocolate skin, soft and smooth with bright teeth and a fashion sense to match. However much he looked at her, he couldn't see anything and then he got tired and moved on. He looked at Santana. And he thought.... She's not bad looking, but _he couldn't see anything_. Wasn't he supposed to? He was a guy afterall....

Then he looked at Finn. Despite the fact that he really had fallen out of love with him, he still noticed how totally adorable he was. Even Puck looked okay.

Sometimes when Kurt was alone, he would think about serious things like why it was he existed for, and why he couldn't be like everyone else. He wished it was simple for him and that he could be like everyone else because that's how he thought now. He didn't used to, but he did anymore. He would talk to Mercedes about it, but she would say the same old thing: "Be yourself 'cause there ain't anyone like you". Yes, but, he didn't like it anymore.... He wanted to be Kurt Hummel, Mr. Normal.

So he tried it one day.

He went to the mall and bought a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a plain T-shirt. (Even though he was going to try to be normal, he still had to go to the place that was considered somewhat high-class). He wore a pair of plain black Chuck Taylors he had already owned. He went to school without the normal powder-and-foundation regimen and without even considering to fix his messy bed-head.

Mercedes gaped at his appearance.

"Oh, my God, boy, what in God's precious name have you done to yourself?"

He looked down to his shoes.

"Nothing."

"You look...normal. Like a normal, everyday high school boy. You have obviously done somethin' and it ain't the Kurt I know to wear Abercrombie t-shirts."

He shrugged and walked away. People watched him as he walked, really and truly shocked that he looked so...normal. Not Kurt.

"Whoa fa- I mean, Kurt. What the hell have you done to yourself?" asked Puck. Kurt spun to look at him, giving him a neutral stare.

"Nothing. Why do people ask this?"

"Because you don't look like some weird mannequin." He had his eyebrow cocked in confusion. Kurt shrugged and walked away from Puck.

Glee was even worse because Mr. Schue gave him strange looks along with the rest. Was it really that drastic and strange? He didn't like the constant stares, but they would have to get used to it because this was the new Kurt.

The next day after glee, Mercedes stopped him before he tried to walk out of the room.

"Kurt, the glee club including Mr. Schue has a song for you." She smiled. Finn pulled up a chair for the boy. Kurt sat down hesitantly. The glee club has sang to people because they needed a little pick-me up and he wondered what they were going to sing to him. For Finn and Quinn it was "Lean on Me". For Mr. Schue it was "My Life Would Suck Without You". He was a little anxious...he wasn't sure.

Music began playing. He wasn't sure what it was until Mercedes began to sing.

_When they push, when they pull _  
_Tell me can you hold on _  
_When they say you should change _  
_Can you lift your head high and stay strong_

_Will you give up, give in _  
_When your heart's crying out "that is wrong" _  
_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_

Kurt watched them do their movements as he listened intently on the song they were singing, hearing every word completely. They choir harmonized behind Mercedes as she sung this beautiful song by Christina Aguilera.

_Now in life there's gonna be times _  
_When you're feeling low _  
_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control _  
_We start to look outside ourselves _  
_For acceptance and approval _  
_We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared _  
_To fly alone _  
_Find a path that is your own _  
_Love will open every door_

The boy already felt the tears welling up. He sniffed them back as he pursed his lips. He scanned the room to see everyone smiling and moving with the music.

_See in your hands the world is yours _  
_Don't hold back and always know _  
_All the answers you will unfold _  
_What are you waiting for _  
_Spread your wings and **soar**_

The choir vocalized the next little bit. They must have met elsewhere or after Kurt left after Glee the previous day. The dancing wasn't too well rehearsed, but the song was really good. Some of the boys had to have the sheet music, but other than that it was amazing and seemed almost professional.

_The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them _  
_Keep trying to please them all _  
_But he just never seems to fit in _  
_Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be _  
_Good enough for him _  
_He's trying to change and _  
_That's a game she'll never win_

Mercedes watched him when she sung that. That was how Kurt felt at the moment. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep the sobs in from making a sound because now his eyes were streaming with the tears.

_In life there will be times when you're feeling low _  
_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control _  
_We start to look outside ourselves _  
_For acceptance and approval _  
_We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared _  
_To fly alone _  
_Find a path that is your own _  
_Love will open every door _

_See in your hands the world is yours _  
_Don't hold back and always know _  
_All the answers they will unfold _  
_What are you waiting for _  
_Spread your wings and soar_

_Spread your wins and soar!_

Mercedes sung the last line of the song by herself, belting it like Aguilera herself. Kurt couldn't wait to runup to her and hug her. He did, around the next, and she squeezed him back. The others joined in with a massive group hug--even Matt and Mike--some crying like Mercedes and Tina.

Kurt realized something. He was being a fool. He was only himself and if that meant that others were going to disprove, so be it. He was still scared, but with this club by his side, he really could soar.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hoped you enjoyed that! : D It's out two days early.

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. REVIEW IT UP BABEHS!**: DDDD Good, bad, whatever. Just do it. : D


	4. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I hope I'm capturing Kurt well. He's a little bit out of character because he's kind of scared anymore. But no worries! Fiesty-and-fabulous Kurt Hummel will return.

**Next Chapter: SOON. (When, I don't know. Whenever the muse strikes me again.)**

* * *

"You ready?" asked his father softly. Kurt nodded once with pursed lips. He was scared; there was no hiding this fact that underneath the unbreakable bravado he liked to cover himself with there was a scared little boy lurking underneath. Now that this ordeal had happened, that scared little boy was unmasked and prominent. He hated this, but he couldn't hide it anymore.

"You'll do fine."

"Don't leave," he muttered softly, almost a faint whisper. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Trust me."

Burt Hummel turned around and walked back to the car. Kurt stood in front of the community center, eyes wide. His feet wouldn't move forward as much as he wanted them to. He spun around to see his father already out onto the road and speeding away. He sighed. There would be no help from him now...he had to do this himself.

He walked into the building to where the meeting area was. The door was wide open with a sign that read "PTSD Victims seminar" on the black felt. He stopped outside and breathed in once, his heart racing 100 miles an hour. He could do this, he just needed some time.

A woman walked in first before him. She looked like hell with sunken-in eyes and almost-white hair. She was basically bone. Kurt walked in after her. He moved to an empty seat next to a girl about his age, only she was wearing a baseball cap backwards, slouchy jeans, and a pair of large tennis shoes. Kurt almost thought she was a guy except her face was pretty. She looked butch, but her face was very pure and feminine. Kurt wondered what went on with her, but he wondered if he was going to find out.

When all the seats were full, a lady with a clipboard began to talk.

"Welcome," she said to the room full of quiet folks who stared at the floor, to the ceiling, or who were fidgeting with their clothing. "It's great to see you all here. We should begin introductions I suppose." She gave the room a small smile as people lazily watched her with their droopy eyes. "I'm Marlene."

The woman next to her was the one Kurt saw walk in first. When she spoke, he noticed that she didn't have teeth and her voice sounded ancient, raspy. "I'm Debby."

"Richard," murmured a man about 60, dressed in a heavy coat and combat boots.

"I'm Cat," said a younger woman who looked like she would've been beautiful years ago. Her blonde hair had dark brown streaks from her roots and her face looked worn.

The people in the room introduced themselves slowly, one wouldn't talk, and then the girl next to Kurt with the baggy clothes on opened her mouth and not a sound came out. She blushed and held up a piece of paper that said "Tory" on it. Kurt wondered how she lost her voice but was too afraid to know just yet.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said almost in a whisper. The room kept telling their names until finally Marlene had a chance to speak once more.

"Nice to meet you all. What this meeting is about," she began, glancing down to her clipboard which perhaps held her notes. "Is about getting a chance to talk. Everyone in this room wouldn't be here unless it was for a reason. That reason is because you all potentially suffer from the affects of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. If you don't want to talk, that's okay. But you will all get a chance to talk."

Kurt bit his lower lip. He looked at Tory next to him who met his eye. They looked at each other for awhile and then finally she smiled a pure and beautiful smile, without teeth. It somehow reached her sad eyes and her face lit up. Kurt smiled back at turned away. If she had somehow suffered from PTSD, how could she smile so wonderfully?

"Who would like to go first?"

No one volunteered, but then Tory raised her hand. She motioned for someone behind her to join her. She began to sign her words with quick hands. The person that had been behind her came up and kneeled down in front of her. She was a woman who, by the looks of her, was Tory's mother because they shared the same facial features.

"I'm Tory," said the mother. "I've lived in Lima my whole life."

Tory nodded.

"I like to dress like a boy because I found out I liked girls when I was 10. They were always so pretty and had really pretty hair." Her mother had tears in her eyes then. Kurt watched her with deep intensity. The woman wiped them away as Tory continued. "When I was in high school, I had a crush on the popular girl Christy. She had a really big football boyfriend." Kurt did not like where this story was heading. He found his heart beating faster as it progressed.

"She found me watching her one day and then cursed me out because of the way I was and how I watched her all of the time. She told her football jock boyfriend to kill me..."

Tory paused for a long while as her mother's eyes streamed tears. Her voice broke constantly while speaking but she kept on.

"...but he left me alive drowning in my own blood behind the school. That's when I moved from William McKinley. My vocal chords were so damaged that I can't talk anymore. I used to sing..." Her mom stopped and moved away from Tory then, walking out of the door. Tory sat their motionless. Kurt was shocked. He knew a Christy girl with a jock boyfriend. Christy was on the Cheerios. It took some time, but the boy was able to finally recognize Tory because she was in his 1st period class freshman year. Even then she dressed the same way...and he really never noticed her much till now. Also...she used to sing...

He looked at her, his own eyes watery. She turned her head and smiled at him once more with that pure smile. Almost dying wasn't something to smile about... but he knew. He knew the pain, the suffering, the world looked down on homosexuals as if they were another breed.

"Thank you, Tory," murmured Marlene with another one of her soft smiles formed on her face. "Next...?"

Kurt raised his hand.

Marlene smiled and nodded to Kurt who stood slowly to his feet. All eyes were on him and he felt a little self-conscious, but he continued to stand. His throat was dry so he had to clear it before he spoke.

"I'm gay too," said Kurt, looking down at Tory. "I've been struggling with my sexuality for a long time. People liked to throw me in the dumpsters and slushie me in the face. Sometimes it became more serious. They would punch me in my face, the stomach..." He hung his head for a minute, breathing slowly. Painful memories were threatening to burst free from his mental blockade and he didn't want that. "My mom died when I was young and my father doesn't seem how to handle his son being attracted to his same sex. He accepted it, but he wasn't a big fan. He felt it was awkward for him."

Another breath, this time one deeper. He let it out slowly, lethargically, preparing for his next words.

"One night I was walking home. My car was in dad's shop getting worked on and my father had to work late for whatever reason. I refuse to take the bus, so I decided that it would be okay to walk by myself. I've never had any serious run-ins with delinquents and my house was only about a 10-minute walk from school. It was late since our Glee club had finished practicing late and next thing I know these older males started calling me 'fag'."

He had to sit down then, his wall crumbling and the memories breaking free. He felt as if he was being punched and kicked all over again an then...

"They..."

He looked at Tory who had wide eyes.

"...raped..."

Boiling hot tears stung his eyes. He choked out the last word with fear.

"...me..."

The room was all too quiet. Kurt felt his eyes producing more and more salty, hot tears that trailed down his face messing up what little eye makeup was present. He quickly wiped his face, but was too scared to move, as if it would happen again. He felt that same sickly feeling in his stomach and his side hurt where they hit him.

Marlene stood up and walked over to Kurt who just sat there, letting his emotions become visible, almost embarrassingly so. She placed a hand on Kurt's thigh and another on his cheek and smiled. He stopped crying after that simple touch.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said softly. "We appreciate that story."

He smiled as she pulled away. Softly, and it didn't reach his eyes, but he smiled. She moved back to her spot. He looked at Tory, and she once again smiled.

* * *

After the meeting, the people talked briefly. Kurt sighed, wiping the last of his tears away-some of the other stories were heartbreaking, one woman had witnessed the death of her son. He really wanted a chance to speak with Tory. Or rather, he could speak with her mother while she signed her responses.

"Hi," said Kurt. She turned to him. She waved.

"I just wanted to say that you're an inspiration. I'm scared all the time anymore...I don't know how you aren't."

Tory turned to her mother who had came back into the room sometime during the stories were being told.

As Tory signed, her mother talked.

"I am," her mother said, dabbing her cheek and sniffing. "All the time. But I have friends. Lots of them now. They understand that I'm just the way I am..."

He nodded.

"That's great," he said softly. "I have some pretty amazing friends too." His eyes didn't leave Tory's lovely, kind face.

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances," her mother said. "And I could still talk."

He smiled a little. "Yes. The same with me."

He moved forward to hug her and she wasn't sure what to do then, but she eventually returned it. When he pulled away he just waved and left the room. It was nice to Kurt that he had finally got to relieve some of his stress. Since he knew he wasn't totally alone, he thought that maybe...just maybe...he could pull through this like a champion.

When he was finally outside of the community center and his father was waiting for him by the car, he ran to him. Instantly he threw his arms around his father.

"Are you okay, son?" said Burt.

"Yeah...I think I will be, dad." He chuckled a little through newly-formed tears. Together the father and son pair went back home, ready to face whatever troubles may come next.

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry that this wasn't out sooner. I've been busy. The end of the school is near. This Friday! I'm excited! : D I have finals to study for and such.

So...

Yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW. Do it. NOW. PUSH THAT BUTTON BELOW THIS. (Estimation. : P)


	5. Chapter 7THE END

**A/N: **Sorry this took me forever to write. This is the end of it, however, I am sad to say. The muse has been lost and I have other fanfiction that needs attending to. But thanks for reading! I'm glad people have enjoyed it. For those of you who don't know, **michallev **was the original author of the story. He needed someone to take it off his hands and that's what I have done. It's nothing to how he would've written it... his would've been better. I'm just glad people have read this and for the most part have enjoyed it. Here's the last chapter.

* * *

Kurt Hummel dreamt about his mother that night. Not about the accident, not about those sick men who caused all of his pain, but about the beautiful lady with chocolate brown hair that gleamed in the bright sunlight. She wore a yellow sun-dress and a pair of white sandals. She was gardening outside their house, picking a few flowers to take inside. Her flowers were different colors, pinks and purples... Kurt watched her. She didn't even notice that her son was there until he spoke.

"Mommy?"

She turned around. A child Kurt stood there with big, weepy eyes.

"Kurt! What happened?" she said, rushing over to him and kneeling down to his height. She had the same eye color as Kurt did, a lovely sea green.

"Don't leave me, mommy," he said softly through his tears.

"What makes you think that I'll ever leave you?" she said softly, her smooth hand against Kurt's face. The scene changed and an older child Kurt looking at his deceased mother laying in a coffin, pale with all emotion gone from her still lovely face. She was wearing her yellow sun-dress...

"Mommy," he said softly, his voice cracking. His expression was hard and cold, and not a tear fell. He just stared at her lifeless body for awhile.

The scene changed once more to a teenage Kurt dressing himself in front of his mirror. He was fixing a bow-tie. He shifted it over and over.

"Kurt?" a voice said, a lovely voice.

Kurt spun around. There she was...his mother with a radiance about her coming towards him. He had rooted himself. He could not move.

"I'm sorry that I left you."

Kurt burst into a random bout of tears as he reached forth and grabbed his mother.

"Mom!" he said through his tears. She stroked his back.

"Be strong, my son. Know that I'm here in spirit..."

And Kurt awoke.

Daylight streamed through his window. He blinked his eyes a few times. It was morning already? How did the time go so fast? He surveyed his surroundings and everything was in their proper place. He sighed and ran a sweaty palm through his wild bed-head. He was drenched with perspiration.

"Kurt, you awake?" said his father from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, dad," he croaked out, his voice still thick with sleep. He walked to his bathroom. His flipped on the lights and looked at his face. Everything was healed now. The physically pain was gone. All Kurt had to do now was fix his inner pain with hard-work. His eyes were sagging, puffy and red. He looked like he hadn't received any sleep in so long...and he probably hadn't.

"No," he muttered to himself in the mirror. It was a wretched sight. "I'm not suppose to be like this." He touched a hand to his face. "This isn't me."

After his meetings with the other PTSD victims, he felt more and more "happy" as some called it. Kurt just felt relieved. It never helped with the nightmares, the tossing and the turning, the staying up till 4 in the morning, staring at the ceiling. Nighttime was when all the horrors came out: Kurt's horrors.

"I can't be like this anymore..."

He turned on the bathwater and plugged up the tub. He let it fill it, and he got in, the water dissolving most of his stress. It never lasted. Nothing lasted.

He stayed in there for a good 20 minutes. He got out, dried himself, and dressed himself. School started soon.

He dressed in classic Kurt garb, with white slacks and a tuxedo vest. He still looked terrible, but a little makeup could fix that. He dabbed some concealer under his eyes, powdered it with some pressed powder, and put a little bit of mascara on to make him not look so exhausted. He grabbed his sack and went to school that day, his father driving him.

"I love you," said his dad before he left. Kurt just gave him a small smile and walked into school.

"Hi, Kurt," said Mercedes when he reached his locker.

"Hi, 'Cedes," he said softly, exhausted.

"How are you?"

He nodded. "I'm...okay."

She gave him a hug and he gladly took it, squeezing her tightly. When they pulled away from each other, she smiled at him.

"I love you," she said.

The first bell rang and they parted ways to get to their separate classes. Kurt had Biology, Mercedes had Algebra II.

"Hey, bud," said Finn when he had reached Biology.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt muttered.

"How are you?"

He sighed. He had been asked this already.

"Fine," he said.

The class started and Kurt felt Finn pat him on the back once. Kurt placed his head in his palms and watched the teacher solemnly.

"Hey, Kurt," said Rachel Berry during the 5 minutes between class. "How are you?"

Again with the question.

"I'm fine, Rachel, thank you." He said this a bit tightly, but managed to not make it too noticeable.

"That's good. See you in glee." She smiled at him and walked away. Kurt watched her as she walked away.

The end of the day rolled around. Kurt had decided to sleep a bit in the nurse's office after his small meeting with Emma Pillsbury. He awoke without dreaming-thank goodness-and then decided to walk to glee.

"Hummel," said a very familiar voice. Kurt braced himself and turned around. It was Azimio, alone and without Karofsky.

"Yes?" he said, not wanting to do this.

"I'm...sorry."

He blinked. Wait. What?

"Pardon?" said Kurt.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I've been such a dick to you. I'm sorry Krofsky has too." He watched the floor. Kurt just nodded.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I just wanted to say that, cause, you know."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kurt gave him a small smile.

Azimio nodded and walked away. Kurt watched him walk away. Today he had received many "I love you's" and concerns. He walked into the glee room.

"Glad you could join us, Kurt," said Will Schuester with a smile. Kurt nodded and walked to his usual seat next to Rachel and a few seats over from Puck.

People welcomed him and smiled at him. He felt safe here. He liked how he could feel the radiating love from the people in the room. Even Rachel Berry was welcoming. His outlook had changed on this glee club. He loved them. All of them. He loved them so much.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

It funny how one thing could change your life. In a matter of minutes my mother died from that wreck. In a matter of minutes I was scarred for life. I might eventually get over this, and that process-it seems-is already well under-way. I go to the community center often to talk with that group. Tory and I have become great friends. She's taking speech classes now. Her vocal chords were severely damaged after her run-in with those jocks. They had all but graduated now, because the girl she liked was a senior when she was a freshman. She's in the same grade I am. Honestly, I've never met anyone more beautiful in my life, beside my mother.

I think I'm healing. Things like this happen to a number of people, unfortunately. Bigotry is a disease that affects people's minds. The people that don't care about fellow man and just themselves are usually affected. What was done to me was a hate-crime. No one should have to face that. No one should have to live their life in fear. I think with the help of my friends I can overcome this, but what happens to the people who are shunned from others? They are pushed to their own little island, marooned there. The metaphorical waves of depression breaks against the shore, and then drown.

Well. I hope my story has touched a few people. Hopefully people change because of me. I think Azimio has, and hopefully Karofsky as well. Either way, it was nice that I received an apology. I think I even altered Rachel's outlook. She calls me a few times and she tells me that she cares a lot about me. I find it nice that she has enough courage to say that. Rachel Berry probably would not say that to people that she dislikes unless her eyes had been opened, which they have.

If you know anyone that had an experience like mine, be their friend. Don't let them slip away.

* * *

**Uh... The End?**

**Review, por favor? :]**


End file.
